


Little Dragon Friend

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, My first attempt in a long time to do original work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Ama, a sixteen year old guardian angel has been given her first mission: A baby dragon.  shenanigans ensue as she realizes just how hard it is to raise a dragon.





	Little Dragon Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt to write something without a fandom for the first time in a very long time. I hope you all enjoy it!!

Finally! My first mission!! I ran over to the assignment center on my sixteenth birthday.  I stood in line for hours. What most people who are mortal don’t know is that we guardian angels are given missions much like others are given driver’s licenses.  

 

We have to wait in line and it is often ridiculous. I am usually a patient person and have waited for hours with friends for this same honor.  But today was my first day so I was practically jumping up and down. I watched my siblings and friends receive their missions but I got my wings late so I didn’t even come up in the Guardian Book for a while...Until today. 

 

After two hours, my turn came.  I smiled brightly at the elderly angel behind the counter.  She gave me a sour look in return and asked for my identification.  I gave her all my forms and she went through them. Then she turned to me and handed me a yellow slip.

 

“Here’s your first assignment.” I read the paper carefully. My eyes fell on two words I was surprised to see.  _ Baby Dragon.   _ I rubbed my eyes and looked again at the file in my hand. Yep definitely hasn’t changed.  I am to go care for a baby dragon.

 

Not that I wasn’t prepared because I have studied dragons for years and knew what to do to find and protect the little thing.  I’m sure it won’t be difficult. I just was expecting a human assignment. But I put on a brave face and grinned at the elderly angel. I then went to find my new ward. 

 

I found the dragon in the most unlikely place, the middle of New York City. The alleyway where I found the pitiful animal was dark and disgusting. The dragon was frightened and I gently landed in front of her.  The dragon was small at about 15-20 pounds. A female as far as I could tell. 

 

She was definitely a baby by the looks of it.  I cradled the little thing in my arms, cooing gently.  Once the beast was soothed, I brought her home and bonded with her carefully. I named her Ruby after her color and because I loved the name for a dragon.

 

“We have a lot of training to do.” I said more to myself than to the creature. "But we can do that tomorrow." I patted her tiny head. She settled onto my lap and promptly fell asleep, snoring contentedly.  


End file.
